


Three Wise Men

by vrskaandrea



Series: Human!Lucifer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, First Christmas, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: A Christmas special that follows after Getting his Grace back and where human!Lucifer experiences, for the first time, the true joy of Christmas.
Relationships: Lucifer&Michael&Gabriel&Raphael, Lucifer/Grace
Series: Human!Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Three Wise Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Welcome to a Christmas special I made. This one is from my human!Lucifer universe, and if you haven't read the original story (and don't want to), here is a rundown: After he was 'killed' by Michael and Dean, Lucifer became human, struggled long and hard with the burden of emotions before he met a girl and fell in love. But then he was dragged back into the whole Apocalypse-God fight and he helped Jack and his brothers win. Jack awarded him with a sort of a happily ever after. Hope you chose to read the original, but if not, at least you get to enjoy this little family story. Just FYI, in this universe, all four archangels are alive.
> 
> Special thanks to Secretwrittenword for pre-reading this and helping me make this story even better for everyone. ❤️

Lucifer was looking over the crib, eyes filled with wonder and love as he watched his daughter try and put her thumb in her mouth. She was just so small and fragile and beautiful. She had his eyes, but everything else about her was so Grace. Every curve of her face, every movement she made, even that look in her eyes, it reminded him so much of his Gracie, and made him love that little bundle all that much more.

He would never understand why he let Grace name her Christina. The name was so biblical and it really didn't sit well with him, so he came up with a nickname for her. Kiki. Sure it wasn't really a suiting abbreviation from Christina, but other alternatives such as Chrissy or Tina just didn't sit well with him, they were too... Adult. And Kiki, she was just this little cheeky, adorable little thing, you just want to touch and caress that soft baby skin, tickle to hear her laugh and cuddle as she giggles in your arms.

And sure, there was a hint of mischief in those bright blue eyes of hers, but she was a sweetheart, and a perfect baby. Never cried, like really cried, only fussed when she was hungry or needed changing, she would sleep all through the night and generally be just a amazing, happy child.

Human. 100% human. When she was born, Lucifer, he... He prayed to Castiel. He asked him to come and to make sure she was free of any angelic grace, or any other thing. Castiel came, confirmed it, and gifted the little princess a small, gray stuffed elephant Kiki adored from the very first moment. Lucifer was surprised by the gesture, but still felt some warmth in his heart and thanked the angel. Castiel in return offered to babysit whenever necessary, which of course, completely threw Lucifer off.

After everything that happened between them, Lucifer only called upon the angel to make sure his daughter would have a normal life, he never thought that Castiel would want to be a part of her life. But then again, he was already a father to his son, more then Lucifer could ever be, so it would be good to assume Castiel was only offering because of Kiki, not him. That reasoning, Lucifer could live with.

* * *

It was the day of Christmas eve, and the factory Lucifer worked at didn't open for business that day, but the manager still called him in. Lucifer tried to find out, tried to ask what was wrong, and why he was being called in, but the manager just told him he had to come and nothing else. Putting on a brave face, he told Grace he was heading down to the factory, trying to look casual and hide his worry. He had a dreadful feeling he was about to get fired, and his mind was already racing with questions of how he was going to support his family.

Gracie on her part, just smiled and gave him a short soft kiss, telling him to try and make it back in time for Christmas dinner.

The security guard had a very serious look on his face as he checked Lucifer's credentials as if he didn't know him already. The hallways that lead to the offices somehow felt cold, and dark, the whole factory a bit too quiet. It wasn't what Lucifer was used to, and it honestly brought some odd chill into his bones. Reaching the manger's office, his feet felt heavier and heavier, worry and concern clearly written on his face.

The soft knock on the door echoed loudly in the vastness of the empty factory.

"Come in, Luka!" The manager's voice sounded and Lucifer bowed his head as he entered, only daring a glance at the manager who motioned for him to take a seat. The man looked so serious, and Lucifer couldn't help but feel like he fucked something up.

"Oh, cheer up, it is Christmas." The manager said and Lucifer finally looked up at him, only to see his features soften a bit. "Alright, I'll get straight to the point." His manager said.

"The reason I called you in today is because I just finished some discussions with the head manager and the CEOs. I have to say, they haven't seen such a quiet and dedicated worker in... Well, ever. You have doubled your assigned quota, not a single mistake made, and... Well, you don't complain. Never. The truth is, nobody likes this job, not a single person that has ever done it. At yet you... You excel in it."

"So the heads and I talked, and we decided to reward all your efforts. Starting now, we have increased you paycheck by 40%. That is non-negotiable. What we also discussed, and would like to offer you, is a sort of a higher position. You do the regular quota, and after you're done, you will oversee the other workers, and... Help them along. Now I know it might have a bad impact on how you're perceived... But! It will be paycheck raise by 60%, instead of 40%, and will give you more free time. What do you think?"

Seeing a completely baffled, but otherwise blank look on Lucifer's face, his manager kept talking. "Ok how about you think about that offer and get back to me, okay? For now just go home and enjoy Christmas Eve, I'll see you in a few days. Oh! Before I forget. Here. Your Christmas bonus." The managers said and handed him an envelope.

Lucifer stared at it for a long time, stared at it in his hand as he walked home, stared at it as he came into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Everything alright, honey? You're back sooner than expected." Gracie said over her shoulder, stirring a large pot of something she was cooking, her back to Lucifer.

"Yeah. I just... I got a promotion. And a seriously big Christmas bonus." Lucifer said, blinking at the envelope. An oven timer sounded, snapping him out of his gaze and he looked up to see Gracie pulling one big whole chicken out of the oven and sliding in a sizable pork leg. There was three types of gravy already made and a pot of potatoes boiling, ready to be turned into mashed. There was also an oven tray of what would soon be oven baked potatoes, probably after the pork leg is done.

"Um... Honey? Are we having guests I don't know about?" Lucifer asked, and took a step back as Gracie turned to face him. Lucifer couldn't quite understand it, she seemed younger. Like a few years younger, smiling and perky, the few gray hairs that dusted her hair completely gone.

"Ah, yes. We do actually... The three magi... They are with Christina right now." Gracie replied, her smile wide, her eyes shining with joy, and there was even a skip in her step as she came up to leave a peck on a cheek of a very pale Lucifer. One second he was standing in the kitchen, the other he was running for the door.

See, Lucifer knew the bible, knew it well. Knew all the gospels ever written, not just those that ended up in the bible. And he knew exactly who the three wise men were. The three magi, the three kings. The three archangels.

He ran into Kiki's room, and his sudden intrusion was completely ignored, because everyone was focused on the cute little girl and her adorable giggles as uncle Gabe held her and made faces to her.

"Who's a cute little she-devil? You are. Yes, you are. Yes, yes. You are." Gabriel baby talked and Michael laughed at his chosen nickname. Raphael had a spark of amusement in his eyes, but kept his expression perfectly blank.

"Would it kill you to smile, Ralph?" Michael teased, but before the archangel could reply, Gabriel seemed to have an idea, if his sudden wide smile and that spark in his eye was anything to go by.

"Here, bro. Why don't you hold the little bundle of joy?" Gabriel said and handed Raphael the baby before the archangel could protest. Raphael held the baby at arms length, eyeing it suspiciously and Michael chuckled at the sight.

"Hold her closer, she isn't going to bite, she is just a human baby." The eldest archangel spoke and Raphael reluctantly pulled the baby close, setting her on her stomach over his shoulder. As soon as he did that, the baby burped, then barfed milk all over him.

Laughter broke from Michael and Gabriel, while Raphael rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging his lips.

"Oh, give her here, you don't even know how to hold the baby." Michael said, reaching for Kiki. Raphael was pleased to pass her over, but she grabbed his jacket suit and wouldn't let go.

"Yeah, you remember what he did last time? He almost dropped Jesus." Gabriel commented.

"It was my very first interaction with humans, I was a little... Wary." Raphael simply responded as he gently took Kiki's hand and removed it from his jacket. But as soon as he did, Micheal turned her towards himself and the little girl started to fuss.

"Oh, there, there..." Michael tried to sooth, but Kiki wouldn't have none of it and started to cry loudly. Raphael dramatically put his hands over his ears as if the sound was really hurting him.

"Are they always this loud?" Raphael was yelling, while Gabriel tried to take the kid away from Michael muttering about how they suck when it comes to children.

But as soon as Gabriel picked her back up, a small growl left her stomach, followed by a sound that clearly suggested she pooped her diaper. All the archangels frowned in disgust as the room filled with a slight stench of poop.

Meanwhile Lucifer watched the entire exchange going from mortified, to completely confused, to highly amused. He laughed at the sight before him and then picked up the little rascal who immediately brightened up at her daddy.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Kiki, knowing just by the atmosphere in the room that she was safe and won't be harmed, and still he couldn't help holding her close.

"Well, it is Christmas, Luci." Michael said.

"I am told it is tradition to spend it with family." Raphael added in his typical uptight manner.

"Besides, we just had to come and see the little hellion." Gabriel commented.

"She is our niece after all." Michael pointed out.

Lucifer huffed a laugh, and Kiki started to giggle, and in no time she was once again surrounded by her uncles who looked at her with such awe.

"So you guys staying for dinner?" Lucifer asked, and all three archangels confirmed it, even though the whole room knew they didn't really need to eat. "Okay, well, I gotta change Kiki and then we'll be right out if you want to..."

"No, we'll stay." Michael said, despite Raphael's clear displeasure.

"Alright." Lucifer replied with a shrug and placed Kiki on the changing table. With high expertise and without getting any poo on himself, Lucifer changed her in under a minute. While he was redressing the baby, he couldn't help but ask. "So what's up with the three stooges vibe?"

"We are not stooges!" Raphael protested while Gabriel snorted a laugh.

"But you are playing the three wise men again, aren't you?" Lucifer expressed his suspicion.

"We are just here to bring gifts. Like all good uncles do on Christmas." Michael said.

"Right." Lucifer said not believing them, and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it isn't our fault we can do so much better than toys and onesies. I mean, don't get me wrong, you now have a closet filled with those, I made sure of that. But we can give more, so we will." Gabriel retorted. Lucifer just lifted Kiki up to his chest when Michael approached and touched her little hand.

"I bestow upon you the gift of wealth. But not gold or money, no. May your life be enriched with family and good friends, strong relationships, those are the true treasures of the world."

As Michael pulled away, Raphael approached and much to Lucifer's surprise, he tickled her.

"I bestow upon you the gift of health. But not just of the physical kind, but the one of the heart, so your love and kindness can heal the others and show them the beauty of the world."

"Well, they gave you gold and myrrh, now I am supposed to give you frankincense, which is a perfume of sorts, to make you smell nice, and that is so lame. And I am the cool uncle, you know, can't be caught giving lame presents, now can I?" Gabriel spoke as came up to the little girl and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"No, I bestow upon you the gift of happiness and joy. May your life be filled with all the positive energy, that you have no option but to spread it all around you, but only to those who deserve it. May luck follow you on your path, but remember not to take any of it for granted. And... If the opportunity presents itself... Prank a few people, I will make sure you don't get caught."

"Gabriel!"

"What?! She's Lucifer's daughter, she is bound to do some mischief."

To that, everyone laughed. It was mere minutes later that Gracie called from the kitchen, telling them dinner was ready. Gabriel was out the door in no time excited about the feast his sister-in-law made, and Raphael went second, curiosity getting the best of him. Michael was just about to leave the room when Lucifer called after him.

"Mike? This... You know I appreciate this, so much. But... She isn't... She's not gonna be the next Messiah, right?" Lucifer couldn't hide the nervousness and concern in his voice. Michael turned to face his brother, his lips twirling into a half smile.

"She already was, brother. She was the reason you joined the fight and helped us win." He said, his voice soft and kind. The archangel approached his brother and set his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Do not worry brother. She is the only living being in the entire universe that will have not one, but three guardian angels, and... If necessary, the rest of the Heaven too. Which will probably be a drag on her love life, but..."

"Michael?!" Lucifer sounded appalled, but couldn't contain his smile.

"Oh, lighten up, Luci, will ya. Come. Your wife is one hell of a cook, and I can't wait to taste her chicken and mashed potatoes." Michael's whole demeanor changed as he said it, and it took Lucifer a moment to figure out, it was actually Adam speaking up. The former devil shook his head and followed them out of the room.

They sat down, and Lucifer put Kiki in her baby chair, then joined the others for a Christmas meal. As he looked around the room, he couldn't help the smile on his face and the strange feeling of fulfilment watching his brother's laugh and bicker over who is gonna get the pork leg and who will take oven baked potatoes.

He certainly couldn't contain his laughter when Gracie leaned in and whispered "Wait till we get to the dessert. I made cherry, apple and blueberry pie. I bet we are going to end up with a food fight."

For only a moment, Lucifer was reminded of how it used to be, back before he fell, back when they were a family, and would gather around like this. But it never really felt like this before. It used to feel like an obligation, and they argued a lot and nobody really liked anyone. But now... Now, with the laugher and the friendly bickering and the overall warmth of the atmosphere. This felt like family. This felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Be my Santa and bring me presents in form of comments.


End file.
